This invention relates generally to truck load protection, and more particularly to protective assemblies easily installed on a truck, in association with a truck bed and upright side walls or panels, to protect loads carried by the truck.
There is need for such assemblies characterized by high strength and ease of installation and use, particularly where the assembly is collapsible from raised, in-use position, to lowered generally horizontal position protected by a cover formed by lowered side panels. There is also need for the combination of pivotable structural elements, having unique interrelated functions and providing superior results, as are characteristic of the present invention.